


you remind me of home

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Reckless Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: Detective Connor Stern: as reckless as he is brilliant. You knew what you had gotten yourself into when you had decided to be with him. That didn't mean you had to like his job and the situations he got himself stuck in sometimes.***You had expected the worst when he had not responded to your last few texts and calls that evening. That was kind of unusual for him. No matter what was going on, he would at least send an emoji or text you briefly that he was okay when you left those concerned messages. His job was, after all, quite dangerous. He was out in the field more often than not and as the leading detective of his unit at the DPD he was always at the front of the attack.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	you remind me of home

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet loosely set in my Human! Detective AU that's in the making.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this version of our favorite detective! :)

You heard the key turn in the door lock and looked up from the book you were reading on your tablet. A heavy weight lifted from your shoulders and you sighed, getting up off the couch in an instant. Oh, thank god he was home! The knot that had been forming in your chest for the past couple of hours slowly vanished and you went over to meet him in the hallway.

A familiar figure in a heavy leather jacket entered your line of sight. Connor had a puzzled expression on his face when he spotted you only a few feet away, taking the not yet lit up cigarette from his mouth, stowing it away again.  
“Hey you”, you said with a relieved sigh and closed the distance between the two of you. You put your hands on his chest and went on your tiptoes to meet his lips for a short ‘I-missed-you’-kiss, the wayward strands of his slightly outgrown hair tickling your forehead.  
God, he looked exhausted and beat. You were used to those dark purple circles under his eyes by now but not to this extent. They were more prominent with his face being even paler than usual, eyes tired and red. Well, it was no wonder he looked like death itself. It was little after 4 am by now. He had pulled an almost 24-hour-shift, with him being out the door even before your alarm had gone off at 6 am the previous morning.

“Hey”, his voice was warm, but he could not keep the surprise out of his tone, “I thought we talked about you not waiting up for me anymore.”  
His arms came around your shoulders, pulling you close, rocking you slightly.  
“You did. And I chose to ignore that”, you smiled and laid your cheek on his chest, reciprocating his hug and inhaling his scent, wanting to crawl into him and his warmth.  
Ahh, there it was again. That feeling of belonging. You smiled to yourself, arms tightening around his middle.

You had expected the worst when he had not responded to your last few texts and calls that evening. That was kind of unusual for him. No matter what was going on, he would at least send an emoji or text you briefly that he was okay when you left those concerned messages. His job was, after all, quite dangerous. He was out in the field more often than not and as the leading detective of his unit at the DPD he was always at the front of the attack. 

“‘Course you did”, he huffed like he had not expected anything else and grinned lopsidedly, kissing the top of your head.  
You stood for a moment like that before you looked up at him again.  
“I was starting to get real worried, you know”, you admitted quietly and were met with guilt-ridden eyes, before he looked away briefly.  
“Figured as much. Look, it… It was a hell of a day, sorry I didn’t call you back.”  
He bit his lip and started stroking the small of your back reassuringly.

“Figured as much”, you mimicked him with a small smile.  
“Was it worth me getting my first grey hairs over at least?”  
You disentangled yourself from him tugged him by his hand behind you to the living room while you made your way over to the open kitchen, grabbing a cool can of his favorite soda from the fridge.  
“Not so sure about that”, he smirked, “but yes, today has been a real success.”  
Connor had laid his dark jacket onto the armchair and flopped down heavily on the couch, groaning when he did, head thrown back onto the backrest with a deep sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

You opened the can and held it out while sitting down next to him. He looked at you from the corner of his eyes, smiling and thanking you before he took it out of your grasp, downing it almost in one swig.  
“Oh really? My man saved the world again, huh”, you grinned and regarded him. He always smiled when you called him that. Just like he did now.  
“In fact I did. Or… at least made it a little safer. No need to get all sarcastic on me, babe.”  
Connor turned his head, playing fake offended.

You stroked his cheek lovingly and felt him following your movements with his head, leaning into your comforting touch.  
“I know you can’t tell me much…”, you started to trail off and Connor quickly caught up on that.  
“And you should be glad you don’t get to hear all of it. But I can say this much: I closed the case today.”  
“What? Wow, that’s fantastic, Con! Finally. After so many months of struggling.”  
“Yeah. We got an anonymous tip that the leader of that trafficking organisation would be meeting a buyer at the abandoned industrial site today. So we put the whole cavalry together and… I’m already telling you too much.”

Connor hid his face in his hands, exhaling deep and loud once.  
“No, please, go on! I want to know. Who would I tell anyway? You know that I’ll be silent as a grave.”  
“I know that. But… things like that can make you a target. It’s for your own safety, babe.”  


His hand came to rest on your knee, thumb rubbing small circles, reassuring brown eyes searching yours.  
“I’ll always want you to be safe.”  
He gave you a small smile.  
Smiles had been a rare thing on Connor’s face not too long ago. They suited him well though. It was a good thing he came out of his shell from time to time. Even if it was just around you.

“Who will know you told me that? Come on, I wanna hear about your day. Even more so when it was as good as this!”  
You rested your hand atop of his and intertwined your fingers.  
Connor regarded your joined hands for a seconds, contemplating and flicked his gaze up to meet yours, raising his eyebrows. He probably knew you wouldn’t let up.

“When the call came, we had to be quick, suited up and drove down there. Hank and Gavin were with me, positioned outside while the special team went in…”  
He paused. That was suspicious.  
“Seems to me there’s a big “but” coming”, you questioned.  
“Well… There was turmoil inside the building not long after they entered. I just… had the feeling that something wasn’t right, you know? Some kind of foreboding.”  
Connor furrowed his brow and sat up straight, wincing when he did, rolling his shoulder.

“So I ordered the team out again and just when they emerged a few small explosions shook the building, the windows burst and the building was ablaze. A few seconds more and they could’ve all died in that inferno.”  
“If it hadn’t been for you. You saved them! I’m so proud of you”, you told him fondly.  
He just got kind of a distant look on his face apparently not as satisfied with that, not saying anything.  


“So it was a set-up? It could have ended way worse. Damn, Con, I… ”, you squeezed his hand tightly as if you had to make sure he was really there. You didn’t dare to think about what could have happened today. How things could have ended if he had gone in there with them or they hadn’t got out in time.  
Connor squeezed your hand back like he had read your thoughts.

“Yeah. But those bastards were nearby, they had to be. There was no timer. The bombs had been detonated manually. Hank wanted us to get back to the precinct and plan out the next move… It being too risky out here with no chance of success on unknown ground. So we took off our gear again.”  
“But you were having none of it. As per usual”, you ended his sentence.  
“No of course not! My gut told me we were in the right place and most times I’m right! At least in some way. Hank, being his charming self, went on about me being a reckless asshole and left after a while with Gavin in tow when I decided to walk around the area.”

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!”, you exclaimed suddenly, not sure if you had heard him right. Hank hadn’t been lying. Connor was reckless sometimes. Though the asshole part was debatable. At least in your eyes.  
“Connor, you can’t just walk around on your own when there’s the baddest of the bad around! You’re gonna give me a heart attack someday!”  
You were furious, not even Connor with his negotiation skills would be able to talk you down from this fit now. You wanted to be upset! How could he be so… careless?

“Nothing happened, babe! Don’t worry about it.”  
“My ass, ‘don’t worry’! What were you thinking?! Were you thinking at all?! God, Connor, do you know what could’ve happened?! I... I...“  
Tears started to form in your eyes when you thought about what might have been. If they were from fear or anger you were not sure right now. Probably a bit of both.  
“Nothing. Happened”, he punctuated each word carefully, “I’m here am I not?” 

You just threw him a dark look, almost pouting. You knew that he had a dangerous job, knew what you were getting into when you fell in love with him. He had been married to his job for the longest time before you came along and swept him off his feet, warming up his heart. He had always been a daredevil, not caring too much about his own well-being before. It was hard for him to give up what was clearly in his nature. Even though he had someone to come home to now, waiting for him to make it back in one piece.  
He would likely never change. And maybe you didn’t really want him to. It was as much a part of him as anything else and you had fallen for the whole package that was Connor.

“So... When we had packed up and left they came out of their nests, getting up into their own cars and leaving for god knows where. I hid and called it in. The leader and two of his goons stayed. Probably really waiting for the buyer this time.”  
“Don’t… please don’t say what I think you’re about to say”, you interrupted.  


Connor threw you a knowing look before he went on.  
“I stayed, watching them. Three-to-one was not the worst situation I had been in.”  
Your hand flew to your mouth, muffling the gasp escaping you. Please, no!

“When neither the team nor Hank and Gavin came back after some time… I had to do something. I couldn’t just let that chance slip!”  
“Con…”  
“I took aim and… The two goons fell before they knew what had hit them.”  
Connor really had the audacity to grin. What a daring, little shit he was.  
“The leader was not so easy. He took off, knowing the area better than me. But I was faster and caught him inside one of the buildings. Ready to bring him in, I almost had that bastard handcuffed when he clobbered me with a piece of wood and took off again.”

You shut your eyes tightly. There was no one to blame but yourself. You talked him into telling you all about his day, now you had to deal with it. You would never ever ask again, being better off not knowing too much about what he did during the day. Maybe.

“When I cornered him the next time we had the our guns trained on each other. Sirens were going off in the distance and I knew my backup was coming.”  
You gulped, eyes never leaving his face.  
“He was distracted for a second and shots rang through the building, taking him down but not out so I could still question him and get to the bottom of things.”  
“Connor, you… you’re absolutely unbelievable! I can’t believe you would put yourself in danger like that! I… Did you even think of me when you chased after him? What would become of me when… When you… Oh god...”  
You looked at him pleadingly, not daring to finish that sentence and speak the cold, hard truth in fear it might become reality someday with saying it out loud.

“All the time. You’re always in my thoughts, you know that”, he answered sincerely and you believed him. You always had.  
“Then… please stop doing crazy shit like that! I can’t stand the thought of losing you just because you had to prove what a badass you are. It’s not worth it.”  
“I can’t promise you that. It’s my job, babe. I…”  
“You’re job would have been listening to your lieutenant and follow them back to the precinct to plan out the next steps, for god’s sake!”  
“But then that guy wouldn’t sit in our holding cell now, facing trial.”  
Connor smirked. You would have gladly wiped that stupid, proud smirk off his face. Kissing him right after that.  
“And it was me who brought him in.”

At that you had enough and smacked him in the side. Hard.  
Connor cringed and yelped out loud.  
“AHH! Shit, babe! Easy!!”  
Your eyes widened in shock when you saw him writhe with pain, groaning. You didn’t know you packed such a mean punch. Huh.

“Oh, Con, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you so hard”, you leaned over to hug him, cradling his head against your chest, feeling guilty as hell, stroking his shoulder as he groaned.  
You really hadn’t meant to.  
“It’s not that. Don’t worry. You throw a punch like a kitten, darling… It’s just…”  
You searched his face, a suspicion creeping up on you.  
“Con?”, there was a warning tone in your voice and he looked at you half defiant, half apologizing.

“It’s just a graze okay? Nothing serious”, he defended himself, face still contorted with pain.  
“OH MY GOD! Are you okay? Con, baby, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know”, you were babbling, trying to calm your now shaky hands. That couldn’t be true! That doofus had to go and get himself shot on top of it all.  
You took his face in your palms and stroked his cheekbones that were adorned with those perfect freckles, gazing deep into his chocolate eyes and biting your lip.  
You felt like all air had left your lungs, making it hard to breathe properly.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you, baby, I swear! Oh god. Is it worse now? Can I… Can I see it?”

Looking at you and seeing the fear and sadness in your eyes, he reluctantly lifted the hem of his black t-shirt, revealing the white gauze on his flank, darkened with blood underneath. You hoped it was old and you hadn’t just reopened the wound causing him more discomfort than necessary.

“See? It’s small and looks meaner than it is. If I don’t get punched right there that is”, he grinned weakly and you almost started to cry at that.  
“I didn’t mean to”, you whimpered again.  
“Don’t worry, it’s fine baby. It’ll heal in no time”, he cupped your jaw and rearranged your position so you straddled his lap, mindful of his injury now.  
“Hank took me to the hospital. A real doctor looked at it, it’s all good.”  
He stretched his neck to place a lingering slow kiss on your lips, kissing away the salty tears that were running down your cheeks by now.  
“So you say. What were you thinking Con? You could have been shot dead. A few more inches in another direction and...”, you whispered, hiccupping slightly while leaning into the warm hand caressing your cheek, when he shushed you with a soothing “shh”.

Connor didn’t respond to that, just smiled mildly at you because he already knew that you knew what he was about to say. You’ve had this exact talk hundreds of times already. He could never promise you to stay out of situations like that. To not get shot at or shot again like today. It just wasn’t possible. Getting into dangerous situations was part of his daily business. 

And as much as he hated seeing you so afraid for him, he loved his job. Even if he loved you more.  
Maybe that was why he had been on his own for so long, not wanting to burden anyone with this constant worry over someone like him. Maybe, he thought, he shouldn’t have burdened you with it.

You let your head rest on his shoulder, fingers tangling in his hair, playing idly with it.  
“Just… be careful okay? I need you”, you murmured into his ear, kissing his neck.  
“Same here, babe. Same here... You know what? Next time, I’ll simply send Gavin in first”, Connor chuckled, nose buried in your hair.

“You’re a real ass sometimes, Connor Stern.”  
You tried so hard but you couldn’t keep the slight amusement out of your voice.  
“Oh, but you love me for it”, he stated with a smug undertone that made you wanna smack him again.  
Instead you sighed, closing your eyes in contentment and breathed in his scent.  
“Yeah. That I do.”


End file.
